


普裘拉郎（史宾赛×勇·罗格）

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Captain Marvel - Fandom, The Astronaut's Wife
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	普裘拉郎（史宾赛×勇·罗格）

“通讯申请失败，请重新建立链接。”  
“指挥者勇·罗格，身份验证失败，请重新通过验证。”  
“外出申请失败，请重新验证身份。”  
“指挥者勇·格罗，身份验证失败，请重新通过验证。”  
“通讯链接建立失败，请等待上级链接。”  
……  
勇·罗格往左臂上挥了一拳，通讯器的立体投影闪动成屏幕上的一道白线之后彻底变暗，让人厌烦的提示音也消失不见了。他被敌人从C-53行星送回克里之后，就失去了一切权限，还被限制了一切外出活动。疲惫感从房间的每个角落渗透出来，Omega瘫坐在地板上，觉得战甲变得前所未有地沉重，治疗气体的停用也让外伤缓慢的愈合过程变得越发难以忍受。克里星的科技远比其他的低级行星发达，淤青消除时的胀痛这种漫长又无益的痛苦几乎已经淡出了高位者的记忆。勇·罗格点开了战甲上隐秘的储物格，好在这项权限还没有被收回，手指越过满格的抑制剂，取出了最后一支含麻醉的修复制剂，深吸一口气之后对准肘弯处的静脉扎了下去……

“失败者审判，至高智慧要求勇·罗格通话，请求通过。”  
冰冷的电子女音突然响起，战士的本能让他在电流接触到皮肤之前扯开了连接装置。勇·罗格发现自己置身于一个全白的房间里，单调的颜色让天花板看上去似乎有无限高，却给人带来一种诡异的压抑感，醒来的时候，他正跪在房间正中的低台上。  
房间里涌起了一片白雾，这位前任指挥者下意识地掩住口鼻，挣扎着站起来，四下打量，想要寻找出路。  
“出现叛逃意图，启动拦截。”  
来不及躲闪的电流顺着双腿流向全身，勇·罗格的膝盖一软，重新跪倒在低台上。他顾不上双膝传来的锐痛，急急地砸开了装着抑制剂的储物格，身上的战甲突然失去了粘着力，接二连三地从身上剥脱下来，满格的抑制剂也摔碎在了纯白的地板上。穿在战甲下宽松柔软的衣物很快就汗湿，Omega的呼吸也越来越急促，无数连接器像触手一样缠上了他的脚踝，贴着光裸的皮肤争先恐后地向上攀爬，单层的织物很快就发出了开线的响声，细密的电流从各处刺入身体内部，强迫受审者进入了与至高智慧的对话模式……

“你说服我们把最强的力量留在她的体内，”来者温柔地摸着他的脸，淤青和擦伤随着手指的动作尽数消散，“把属于克里星的珍贵血液分给她，很介意自己Omega的身体不被允许承接属于战士的最高荣耀吗？”  
勇·罗格发现身体重新恢复了自由活动的能力，但他不敢在至高智慧的注视下做出太多的动作，只能继续保持跪姿。  
“即使拥有完美基因，成为军队的指挥者，也没有资格成为至高智慧的容器，”英俊的金发男人把声音放得越发温柔，拇指玩味地揉搓着Omega饱满的下唇，对方温热的呼吸和细微的颤抖让他感到十分满意，“因此要想方设法地控制那些拥有力量的人，所以才教她控制情绪，还有那天晚上……”

 

“C-53行星的碳基生物是目前可知的最佳宿主。”一个女战士关掉了扫描仪的结果显示，“至高智慧对宿主的要求极高，不合格的肉体和精神无法承受融合过程带来的冲击，一号试验品的心脏负荷已经出现过载现象，预计死亡时间明天下午，死亡原因大血管破裂。”  
“毕竟是来自低等文明的生物。”勇·罗格扫了一眼检查记录，“按原计划，一号试验品死亡之后，立刻将至高智慧移入二号体内。”

“你们什么时候放亚历克斯回来？”二号赤脚坐在关押试验品的房间角落里，一双蓝眼睛因为平静而显出一种不合时宜的天真。  
低等行星上只有极少数人可以承受太空旅行，眼前这个金发Alpha的各项身体指标近乎完美，即使是被捕获的那一刻，他的心率也没有多大的变化。作为宿主计划的领导者，勇·罗格突然感到有些可惜。  
“他已经加入了克里星的核心任务，明天将由你来接替他。”指挥官走进牢房，连简易战甲都没有，眼前的这个试验品不会不清楚，就算越狱成功，他也无法孤身一人逃离这个星球回到自己的母星。  
“他死了。”没有了隔离衣的阻挡，阳光和海风的味道也变得更加清晰，他在C-53行星一定很受欢迎。  
“当然没有，我们说话的时候，克里星最先进的医疗团队正在监测他的生命体征。”勇·罗格毫无愧疚感地说，“不过当然，这是一项危险的任务，危险，所以光荣。”  
“最好的结果就是，我也会死。”毫无波澜的表情，平稳如节拍器的心跳，无怪乎二号试验品的评分量表上精神力一栏是满分。  
“很有可能。”Omega棉质上衣的领口开得很低，腰臀部的曲线也随着他的动作被隐约勾勒出来，勇·罗格坚信对方会被自己吸引——他看过这个人的资料，23岁，单身，宇航员，成年后长时间的隔离训练让他没有多少与异性接触的机会。他弯腰，用犬齿轻咬对方的耳朵，“但我更倾向于你会活下来，史宾赛·阿马考斯特。”  
……  
“之前的每个人你都这样招待吗？”Alpha在射进生殖腔之前，他们刚结束了一个深吻，像所有撒娇的情人一样，他一边揉捏着Omega饱满的臀肉，一边更用力地抽插。  
“当……当然不是，只有你——啊——”

 

“和那个东西融合的时候，有那么一分钟的时间，我觉得自己真的已经死了。”英俊的年轻人轻轻地抬起他的下巴，强迫跪在地上的猎物与自己对视，无辜的神情像是在对年长的情人撒娇，“浑身的骨骼像被碾碎了一样，那个瞬间我甚至希望自己的神智也跟着消失。”说到这里，Alpha承载着至高智慧的身体夸张地打了一个寒战，但是紧盯着Omega的蓝眼睛里看不出半点波动，“这个时候，我突然想到了你。”  
“再给我一支队伍。”勇·罗格的双唇颤抖着，“我可以回到那里，解决之前的问题。”  
啪——被打断的男人不悦地给了他一记响亮的耳光。勇·罗格的身体一歪，两腿之间涌出一片不妙的濡湿感，他乖乖地闭上嘴，不敢再做任何动作。  
这不过是徒劳的掩饰，在这里，没有任何事情可以瞒过至高智慧的眼睛。  
“你的身体里面又湿又软，挨肏的时候，闻起来就像熟透了的水果，摸起来也一样，”史宾赛的手从Omega大敞着的领口探了进去，“胸和屁股只要轻轻地掐一下，就会有汁水流出来……我是努力回想着你高潮时的眼泪和叫声才决定活下来的。”  
“我还有别的用处！”恐惧让勇·罗格失去了控制情绪的能力，他大口喘息着，想要把体内的情欲压制下去。“还记得吗，所有人都觉得你会死……我是唯一一个去探望你的人。”  
“我看不必了，你早就知道我会活下来——就算亚历克斯没有死，至高智慧也不会在他的体内久留，你们会在融合完成之前把我从他的体内强行剥离，让它进入一个更完美的宿主体内，那也是我。”来自C-53行星的雄性人类微笑着在Omega的腺体上舔了一下，手在他的小腹上按了一下，“你想要的只是至高智慧的载体罢了。至于别的用处……几个月前，有一份你的权限也无法开启的秘密文件，不管你是否成功，都会在这次任务之后被剥夺军队的指挥权。勇·罗格，是时候用你Omega的身份来为至高智慧做出贡献了。  
为至高智慧养育后代，这对软弱无用又渴望权力的你来说，已经是无上的荣耀了。”

赤身裸体地被一群人围住，隆起的肚子上接满了各种各样的金属仪器……勇·罗格想到这幅画面觉得身上的汗水都变凉了，不知道从哪里来的力气猛地推开了压在身上的男人，惊慌失措地向远处逃去。  
史宾赛眯起来的眼睛里满是笑意，他并不追赶，只是看着Omega连滚带爬地远离自己，手脚逐渐陷进地板被伸出来的触手缠住，等到对方放弃挣扎，才不紧不慢地走了过去。

这里的一切都无条件地服从于至高智慧的意志，裤子被扯到脚踝的时候，半流体的触手“善解人意”地帮忙分开了他的双腿，甚至还恶劣地把腰部抬高，撑进两片臀瓣中间，让Omega的穴口一览无余地暴露在主人的面前。  
战士的身体没有一点赘肉，大腿和臀部的肌肉饱满又紧实，受到击打时产生的颤动甚至会回弹到掌心，史宾赛反复地玩着这个游戏，直到受罚者的求饶转为哭叫最后变成掺了带有情欲的呻吟声才终于觉得乏味。Omega穴口的软肉已经开始不受控的抽搐，淫液随着拍打均匀地涂抹到了红肿的屁股上，皮肤也泛起一层诱人的水光。  
“你看上去像熟透了的桃子，我可以毫不费力地把你肏烂。”史宾赛说完，就在对方惊恐的呜咽声中拉下了裤子，Alpha体量惊人的阴茎立刻弹了出来，铃口处已经沾上了晶莹的前液，“你喜欢挨肏，上次我骑在你身上的时候，你浪得就像一匹发情的母马，我简直担心你会把腰给扭断……”  
勇·罗格完全没有心情理会这些羞辱，尽管已经被强制进入发情期，没有润滑的插入还是让他体验到了撕裂般的痛苦。中年的Omega自然不会缺乏经验，他本就是个贪图享受的家伙，每次必然是做足了前戏才会进入正题……至高智慧的植入让Alpha的感觉发生了改变，在过分紧窒的甬道中抽插也能获得快感。一旦发现他有反抗的意图，裹缠在手脚和腰身上的触手就会立刻收紧，强迫他把身体完全敞开，承受对方近乎虐待的发泄。  
痛楚中隐约带着敏感处被反复撞击的酥麻，勇·罗格的脸色惨白，他已经几次到达高潮，射出的精液在小腹部聚成了一小片白浊，从中收获的快感却微乎其微。他有几次想要放任自己昏死过去，好暂时从这份折磨中解脱出来，史宾赛都会及时地咬住他的后颈，腺体几乎被咬穿的疼痛和信息素的刺激又让他重新恢复清醒……  
Alpha的阴茎已经塞满了未育Omega狭小的生殖道，每一次大力冲撞都会让前端陷入子宫口的环形软肉中。但是没有得到满足的男人拒绝射精，一次又一次地大力抽插，让媚肉的吮吸变成空欢喜。勇·罗格在最后几次高潮时已经射不出什么东西了，身体抽动几下，只有后穴跟异性Omega一样不停地流水，像失禁一样把浅灰色的裤子打湿成了深色。  
勇·罗格觉得口干舌燥，更让他感到绝望的是，史宾赛自始至终没有吻过他……  
现在不需要触手的束缚他也没办法做出任何反抗了，连惨叫的力气都没有，整个人瘫软在精液和淫水上，馥郁果香都挡不住那股淡淡的腥味。史宾赛终于找到了快感的最高点，最后一次撞击他直接把前端挤进了宫颈，大量微凉的液体涌入温热狭小的宫腔，强烈的刺激感刷过全身。还没等到射精结束，勇·罗格就因为体力不支晕了过去，但他的身体就像一具完美的性爱机器，失去意识之后，甬道里的软肉仍然没有停止抽搐和蠕动，直到膨大的结将所有液体都堵在体内才渐渐停了下来。  
“这里很快就会被奶水填满了。”史宾赛满意地在勇·罗格结实的胸肌上咬了一口，留下一圈醒目的牙印。

 

对话模式结束。  
纯白的房间里，刚刚结束审判与惩罚的Omega赤裸着趴在地板上，红肿的穴口无法合拢，精液混着发情期的汁水不停地溢出……  
“母体一号。”承载着至高智慧的金发Alpha轻蔑地笑着，“指挥者的住所显然已经不合适了，把他带去试验品的房间。”  
“你接下来的任务就是不断地怀孕……还有很多孩子要生呢。”史宾赛温柔地抚摸着勇·罗格的脸，眼中满是爱意。  
对方贴着自己耳朵的低语，仍在昏睡的Omega没能听清。


End file.
